


Running Through The Shadows

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [57]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Damn your love, damn your lies.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Running Through The Shadows

[BTAS: Running Through The Shadows](https://vimeo.com/448863139) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
